


We're Okay

by CelestialSpace



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanservice, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, reassurance, worried for each others life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Thor: Ragnarok where Thor and Loki finally get a moment alone together





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic with a paring of Thor and Loki, so if you don't like it, don't read, but if you do, WOOBOY!

Finally alone, Thor and Loki stand in front of the large window of the ship gazing out into the galaxy around them. Thor can’t help but watch Loki out of the corner of his remaining eye. He takes in Loki’s raven locks which had fallen into disarray in the battle previously. The long black strands hang out of place in his face and Thor wants nothing more than to push the offending hair out of the way. Loki’s mouth opens for a moment before closing quickly after, seeming to be unable to voice his thoughts. His hands raise from his sides into the air before him and he curls them into fists. He stares down at his hands in frustration and the elegant muscles of his face twitch as he clenches his jaw. He turns his head slightly and his green eyes land on Thor. Thor finally turns his head to meet his brothers stare and he’s surprised by the emotion swimming behind the emerald of his iris. He takes a step to fully face the younger man and then another to close some of the distance between them. 

A large hand reaches up and deft fingers curl around Thor’s breastplate; long fingers stroke along Thor’s peck and chill the skin as they tuck through the arm opening to grasp the hard plate. Liquid pools in Loki’s eyes and he moves his gaze away from Thor to land somewhere down and to the right. Thor ducks down slightly to meet his brothers stare and he’s surprised by the emotion swimming behind the emerald of his iris. 

“I- I could have lost you. How could you be so stupid, you can not do something reckless like that again. Promise me, brother, promise me you will not act so foolishly again in the future.” His words are quiet but they carry weight with the emotion behind them. The hand on Thor grips the breastplate tightly and pulls him forward slightly, forcing him closer a step. 

“Loki...” the name slips from his tongue unbidden as he takes the last step forward closing any remaining distance between them. Isn’t this familiar though, Thor closing the distance between himself and Loki. Thor’s hand wraps around Loki’s forearm and the younger man’s arm is dwarfed by the large hand. At his name, Loki looks up at Thor through his long lashes but quickly looks away again. A calloused hand reaches up to cup the angular face that’s tilted away from him and he uses it to bring Loki’s face up. His thumb swipes over noble features, it stills momentarily over a high cheekbone before softly trailing down to a strong jawline; the chill of the slighter shorter man’s face sends goosebumps racing up his arm. Thor frowns when Loki still doesn’t look at him, his eyes practically closed in their attempt to continue looking down. 

“Brother, please look at me.” He says it softly, pleading with Loki. The younger man finally relents and raises his eyes to Thor’s. The tears that Loki had been keeping at bay are finally released and they seem to pour out of him; the translucent liquid rolls over his lower lids in pearls that slide down the plains of his face and linger around where Thor’s fingers are pressed against him. The rest of Loki’s face remains carefully neutral, save for the way his eyebrows are pinched slightly in the middle. “I’m sorry, brother, please do not be ill with me for I did not mean to upset you. I had to protect you and our people.” Loki chuckles ruefully but Thor can tell he understands. Thor has a duty to their people. Loki turns to nuzzle into the hand on his face and sighs into Thor’s palm. Thor’s other hand moves from Loki’s forearm to trace up the limb to the shoulder and higher still so that both hands are on either side of Loki’s face. 

“I promise that I will be more careful in the future, brother. You will not lose me.” Loki chokes at the words, his lips pinched together as if he’s holding something back. The hand curled around his breastplate pulls away to rest flat against his chest. The hand traces over the hard material as it slides up to to rest on Thor’s broad shoulder. Thor gives in to his urge from earlier and uses his hands to tuck Loki’s hair behind his ears. Loki pushes closer to Thor and the cold air Loki radiates from his leathe form combats the heat that Thor emits even through his armor. Loki presses his chest against Thor’s and tucks his face against his neck as Thor tilts his head to the side to make room for Loki. Thor’s muscular arms curl around him tightly and Loki’s wrap around Thor in return. 

Everywhere they touch it’s like fire and ice meeting, somehow the two opposites melting together to balance each other out. Loki sighs against Thor’s neck and nuzzles closer still, as if he can’t get close enough. “You’re always so warm.” Loki says in explanation and the tone of his voice makes Thor pull back slightly enough to be able to see his face. Loki’s normally pale cheeks are stained red with a hot blush and the corners of his lips are turned up in a shy smile. Thor chuckles and ducks down so he can press his lips to Loki’s forehead. The skin is soft beneath his lips and the chill of his skin sends tingles across Thor’s lips. 

“I do believe you missed, brother, I’m surprised you’re aim is so t-” Loki is cut off by Thor tilting Loki’s head up and descending upon him; Thor’s lips meet Loki’s mid-ramble and the younger man is caught off guard and gasps in surprise. Thor takes the initiative and parts his lips so that his tongue can sweep into Loki’s already open mouth. The kiss turns desperate as Loki clutches onto Thor almost frantically, their fear for the other’s life welling up to the surface as they finally get the closeness they had been craving since the battle. Thor kisses Loki like a man starved and uses his hand to tilt Loki’s head just so, so that their lips slot together perfectly. Thor’s other hand that is still wrapped around Loki is used to draw the shorter man closer, their bodies pressed tightly together, armor rubbing against armor. “Brother, please.” Loki whines as Thor pulls away and they both pant into the small amount of air between them. Thor knows exactly what Loki is asking and begins walking backwards to where his makeshift throne is waiting for him. Loki will not let any more distance come between them so Thor glances over his left shoulder to judge the distance to the throne. As they begin walking, Loki begins running one of his hands over Thor’s shoulder and down his arm. 

They finally reach the throne and Thor takes Loki by the wrists and pulls the younger man’s hands from the older’s body. The man’s pink lips pout in response which makes Thor laugh. Thor releases his hold on Loki and sinks down onto the throne. Thor’s hands rest over the armrests of the chair as he makes himself comfortable and looks up at the younger man who is now towering over him. Thor gestures to his lap and Loki takes the invitation with a roll of his eyes. Loki settles over Thor with a knee on either side of Thor’s thighs and Thor’s hands move to wrap around the back of Loki’s thighs as he pulls the younger man closer, his covered knees sliding until they’re pressed against the backrest of the throne. 

Loki settles his weight across Thor’s lap and their clothed members line up perfectly from the way Thor is slouched slightly in the chair. Thor rolls his hips upwards and uses his hands, which are still on Loki’s thighs, to keep Loki in place. Loki gasps at the feeling, his head rolling back at the pleasure racing up his spine. Loki’s green eyes turn down to pierce him with a glare. “Quit playing games, brother, I have no time or patience for your little games.” Thor smiles at Loki’s ire and stops his teasing. Thor opens his mouth but before he can say anything Loki twirls a hand in the air and suddenly all their armor is gone. Thor’s straining member rests against his stomach and Loki’s juts out from from hairless skin and also rests against Thor’s stomach; Loki is long and thin, the head already weeping and Thor is long and girthy, and it twitches in interest as Thor takes I’m his brother’s exposed body in adoration. 

Loki is so pale compared to his own golden skin, save for the flush that’s made itself home on his face and down his chest. Loki’s milky-soft thighs are pressed against his own and the chilled skin leaves goosebumps. The younger man is sitting with a straight back and he arches into Thor’s hand as he strokes it across Loki’s flat stomach. Loki’s pink nipples are already hard when Thor thumbs over them and Loki moans softly at the touch. Thor’s hands roam over to Loki’s back and glide down to Loki’s pert ass. He squeezes the twin globes and he massages the muscles in his large hands. Fingers suddenly tangle in the longer hair at the front of Thor’s head and tugs sharply. “I said, enough of your games.” A laugh rumbles from Thor’s chest and he reaches down to take Loki in his hand. The skin is lukewarm against his palm and Loki moans lewdly. 

“You’re forgetting who’s older here, baby brother.” Thor takes his time to stroke Loki slowly. The younger man is a mess, whimpering and whining for Thor. Thor takes pity on him and moves to prepare Loki but the younger man stops him with an impatient huff and waves his hand again. 

“I’m ready now.” Thor chuckles at Loki’s impatient tone and slaps his ass with a hand making the younger man yelp. With little encouragement from the older man, Loki adjusts his weight onto his knees so that he’s kneeling over Thor. Thor slides down further in the seat and Loki positions himself over him. When Loki’s cold hand wraps around his hot member he groans low in his throat and Loki leans down to peck his lips affectionately. Warmth swims in Loki’s eyes as he aligns Thor to his entrance. Thor’s heart flutters at the emotion in Loki’s usually stoic gaze. 

“I love you.” Loki stills over him, his thighs quaking with the effort of holding himself up in place. Loki looks vulnerable as Thor voices his thoughts and the older man reaches up to caress his face. Thor’s thumb traces over Loki’s lower lip and the younger man stoops down to kiss him. Loki kisses him like he’s desperate, all tongue and teeth, and suddenly Loki is sinking down onto him. Loki’s body sucks him in greedily, swallowing inch by inch. 

They moan into each others mouth, the kiss turning slow and languid as Thor fully seats himself inside Loki. Loki lets out a shuddering breath and whimpers into Thor’s mouth, “I love you too.” Then Thor is kissing him deeply, his tongue licking into Loki’s mouth with long strokes. Loki lifts himself back onto his knees, Thor sliding out of him with the movement and then he brings himself back down, fully sheathing Thor inside of him. Loki moans wantonly and repeats the motion and quickens his pace. Thor lifts his hips to meet Loki’s movements, his hands falling to Loki’s hips. Thor uses the leverage to drag Loki down onto him hard, slamming into the younger man from below. 

Loki moans loudly over the squelching sound of their bodies, “Right there, brother, right there.” Thor moans at the ruined sound of Loki’s voice, the usually low timber of his voice an octave higher as Thor thrusts into him. Thor obeys and continues to pound into Loki at the same angle, hitting the bundle of nerves hidden inside of him. Loki’s hips begin to twitch at every thrust, moaning loudly with his head thrown back as he holds onto Thor tightly. Thor suddenly slides to the edge of the throne taking Loki with him, he hooks an arm under one of Loki’s legs and drags it up to hold it between his arm and his body, his hand resting just below the curve of Loki’s ass. Thor’s thrusts never falter as he leans up and latches onto Loki’s neck, kissing and sucking wetly at the skin there, leaving dark bruises against the pale skin. “Brother, I’m-I’m so close.” Thor allows Loki’s leg to go back to its previous position as he leans back so he can see the younger man. 

Sweat collects along Loki’s brow and a sheen of it covers his skin and his raven hair bobs up and down as the younger man bounces on Thor’s cock. He reaches a hand down to wrap around his own swaying member but Thor swats his hand away easily. “I want you to cum untouched with my cock buried inside of you, brother.” Thor’s pace turns punishing as he speaks, the hands on Loki’s hips forcing Loki’s down to meet his own with a strength that a mere midgaurdian wouldn’t be able to handle. Each thrust into the younger man forces a mewl from his parted lips, and he clutches tightly onto Thor’s shoulders as a bulge forms in his lower stomach with every upward thrust of the older man. “B-brother, tell me to cum.” It’s said as a command, a no-nonsense tone to his voice. Loki tilts his head back down to look at Thor almost desperately, obviously chasing his impending orgasm. Thor hips snap up to meet Loki’s several more times before he finally gives in to the demand, before he gives in to Loki as he always does. 

“Cum for me, baby brother.” A high pitched moan is pulled from Loki as his entire body shudders. Thin ropes of cum spurt out of him and paint Thor’s stomach and chest. Loki slumps down, his body going limp as Thor catches him and pulls him to rest against his chest. Loki spends a moment breathing his brother in and soaking in the warmth of being pressed tightly to his naked torso. A large hand pets his head, fingers moving softly along his scalp and playing with the strands of his hair. Loki sits up after a moment and then slithers from the chair. Thor moves to question him when all thought process stops as Loki kneels before the throne, and before Thor. He firmly grabs the armrests as Loki’s soft hands rest on Thor’s knees. Loki grins mischievously and uses his hands to part Thor’s legs. His legs move open without resistance and he bares himself completely to the younger man. 

Loki’s head dips down and he trails his soft lips in feather-light caresses up the inside of both thighs. A velvet tongue darts out occasionally to taste the skin but it retreats quickly. Thor allows this to go on for several moments before he cards his fingers through Loki’s hair, allowing them to get tangled in the long strands. “That’s enough of your tricks, Loki.” Thor tugs lightly at the hair in warning and it only makes Loki’s grin broaden. Loki finally closes the distance between himself and Thor’s painfully erect member. He kisses the tip gently before gracing the head with a kitten lick. Thor groans at the sight before tugging gently at Loki’s hair, “No teeth, brother.” He untangles his fingers from their hold so he’s able to pet Loki’s hair again. 

Loki’s pink lips fall open and Thor’s reddened head slips in. An expert tongue traces the underside of his member, just behind the head, and Thor’s hips twitch upwards instinctively. Loki is cold even here, it feels as if he sucked on ice before sucking Thor down. Loki somehow manages to smile around Thor’s cock before sinking further down onto the straining member, swallowing it deeper. Loki sinks down all the way to the base and he moans around Thor making him moan in return. The vibrations of Loki’s moan followed by a hum of approval washes across him and he can’t hold the moans back. “You look so pretty like this, baby brother,” Thor moves his hand to Loki’s face and caresses his cheek with a thumb, “ kneeling at my feet before the throne. Your pretty mouth stretched wide around my cock.” Loki moans at Thor’s words and his touch and he reaches an unoccupied hand down to stroke himself. Thor notices. 

“Does sucking my cock like this turn you on, baby brother?” Thor asks, already smiling with the answer he already knows. Loki’s only response is to moan around him; he sinks down on Thor’s cock and releases it again in quick strokes, his hand moving rapidly over his own now fully-hard member. Thor feels the familiar heat pool low in his belly and feels the tight tug in his balls and knows he’s close. “I’m close, baby brother, I’m going to cum in your mouth.” Loki hums appreciatively and his cheeks hollow as he sucks on Thor’s straining prick. Thor begins to pant as he nears his completion. It only takes the sight of Loki on his knees in front of the throne, pink mouth stretched wide around Thor’s thick cock, his green eyes locked onto Thor’s as he rapidly jerks his own cock chasing his own completion to send Thor over. 

Thor’s back bows off the chair, his head lulling back as he moans loudly. He feels Loki’s hand which is pressed against one knee and his shoulder which is pressed against the other holding his thighs apart. His cum pours out of him, filling Loki’s mouth before he swallows once, then twice, moaning wantonly at the taste. The cum washing over his tongue sends Loki over the edge and he cums again, his white semen coating his fist and thighs. Loki pulls away from Thor with a lewd pop and smiles softly at Thor before holding up his soiled hand in disgust. Thor catches the offending hand by the wrist and brings it up to his face while he looks at Loki with an innocent smile. Thor’s tongue darts out to scoop up some of the cum dripping down Loki’s fingers and he swallows it with an appreciative moan. Thor licks the younger man’s hand clean as Loki whines and whimpers. 

“Please not again, brother, I could not go another round.” Thor smiles softly and leans down to pull Loki up and into his arms. They return to their previous position in the chair and Loki nuzzles his way against Thor’s throat once again. They soak in this single peaceful moment of Loki resting quietly in the circle of Thor’s arms as the older man pets his hair and back. The atmosphere turns solemn as they realize they don’t know when will be the next time they’ll be able to be with one another like this. So they bask in this moment, drinking in the feeling of contentment and safety and love of being close together like this. 

“I love you Thor.” 

“I love you too Loki.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm so glad you made it to the end! you can let me know what you think if you want? Leave me some kudos or a comment or you could come yell at me on Tumblr- captaincelestialspace or on Twitter- @KristenRandall
> 
> Bless my beta uhavefaith!!!! Without her support and encouragement I never would have posted this!


End file.
